Team Cryptid: I'm a monster
by Kitsunakatsuma
Summary: When Zak attacks Kaz by accident, Zak runs away and hides at Treehound forest. When Kaz finds Zak, how will he convince the white haired pikachu that he isn't a monster? Zak S./Zak M. Rated T for sexual themes. One shot!


_**Hi guys! Since the AN in all of my stories say that I won't update in awhile, so I decided to write this story (I wrote this a long time ago, but never bothered to send it.) as an apology gift! Enjoy! I only own Ricky and Zak and Kaz's pikachu forms.**_

_**PS: If you want to read this story, i suggest or you to read 'Team Cryptid' first, so you guys will understand the story better.**_

_**~Kitsunakatsuma**_

**Zak's P.O.V.**

_**In sonewhere unknown...**_

I was running as fast as he can. I can't go back there, not after what happened. I attacked Kaz before, and I can't risk myself doing it again. To be honest, I actually love Kaz. I don't want to hurt the one person I truly loved. As I was running, I noticed a bunch of grey trees and bushes all around. From what I guessed I must be at Treehound Forest. I found a big willow tree and sat under it.

"Why?" I questioned myself. "Why?!" I scolded myself. "Why did I attaked him?! I'm so stupid!" After a while, I held my feet and started to sob. Usually, Kaz would comfort me telling me it will be alright, but now nothing was alright. I attacked Kaz, which must have broke his heart. Then, I thought. _'Maybe, I shoudn't come back. Maybe, I'm better of here. No one to help me, No one to comfort me when I'm sad, No one. Maybe being alone will make Kaz and Ricky's lives better. Since I'm nothing but a monster."_ After that more tears came to my eyes and ran down my face. "Yes Zak, you are a monster." A voice said behind me. "huh?" I wanted to turn around, but my body became stiff. "Don't worry Zak, You already know me." The voice said again. "But for one thing, you are right. You are a monster Zak Saturday, you always have, and always will. And that fact will never change, ever." The voice said evilly, then it spoke no more.

My eyes widen, How did the voice knew my name and what did I thought? But then my ears drooped. Then night came, I looked above the sky. There were two stars, but they're far away from each other. This reminded me about me and Kaz. After that, I lay down on the grass and curled up into a ball to keep myself warm. Then I cried myself to sleep. I didn't care what will happen to me. All I want now is to be alone.

And that's it.

_**Two days later, Back at the guide...**_

**Kaz's P.O.V.**

I looked at the window, feeling ashamed of myself. It was my fault that Zak ran away, and it was my fault to let that happen! It's been two days since he disappeared. And some members of the guide were helping Ricky looking for him. I would never say this in front of his face, but I actually love him. I love him with all my heart and will do anything to find him. Even if it means die trying.

Then, Ricky came into the room. He was bringing a bowl of soup and a wet towel. "Here." He said. "Sunflora gave this to me as a get well gift for you." Then, he gave the soup to me. I tasted it, It was not that bad actually. Since Zak turned into a monster last night and attacked me. I barely made it out alive, that's why I was covered in lot's of bandages and was forced to stay in bed. No matter how many times my brain told me to stay, my heart would tell me to go.

"Kaz, I'll try to find him. I promise." Ricky said seriously as he took the treasure bag and left the room.

I stared at the exact spot he standed before he left. Even though he was just a small Pichu, he would do anything to find Zak. I really wanted to find Zak, then I got an idea, but it will only work tonight. When all of the guide members are sleeping...

_**Later that night...**_

I got ready for my trip, I checked each room making sure that all of the guide members are sleeping. After checking, I slowly climbed ouside, and checked the wonder map. I decided that I will start at Treehound forest. Then I stand up, and made my way to Treehound forest.

_**At Treehound forest...**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

By the time Kaz arrived at Treehound forest, it was already midnight. The pikachu looked around, then continued walking. After running into bushes, he saw something yellow. The Pikachu hid behind the bushes and took a peak. Kaz could not belive his eyes.

In front of him was Zak. He had bruises and cuts all around his body. His bandana had small holes and you could even see his ribs through his skin. Some of the cuts still had blood in it and is not dry. But for some reason. Zak didn't care one bit. He seems to be staring at a tree. Then he picked up his energy and yelled. "hiyah!" then he used his tail to slice the tree, which came tumbling down. Once it fell, the white haired Pikachu looked at his tail. It was sore from slicing the tree, small branches were stuck in his skin as blood prickled down his tail. Zak did nothing but pulled the branches out, whic caused him to hiss in pain. Then he threw the branches to Kaz's direction.

Luckily, Kaz managed to avoid the branches from hitting his face. Then he looked at Zak, who was going inside the top part of the tree for shelter. Then he whispered. "Z-zak?" Zak notice him. Then he shot up and bolted to the other way. "Zak! Wait!" Kaz called out as he went after him.

**Zak's P.O.V.**

How on earth did he find me?! I thought Treehound forest was the best place to hide! "Zak! Wait!" I heard him shout. "Leave me alone!" I shouted back. Lately I've been beating myself up. Ramming into trees, slicing rocks with my tail, and some other things. Now all that I know was to run. I knew that at least one of them will go find me, but why Kaz?! I just relized that Kaz also had bandages all around him. Must be from last night.

As I ran, I actcidentally triped over a rock and rolled down below. But then I landed on my feet and kept on running. I'm sure Kaz came seaching for me and will bring me back to the guide. But I'm afraid it won't happen!

While running away from Kaz, I bumped into trees, bushes with prickly thorns, and some broken rocks. I then noticed that I was not in Treehound forest anymore. Instead I was in Apple woods. Then an apple fell from a tree and hit me on the head.

"Ouch!" I yelped as I fell down again. But this time I can't stop myself. Then I bumped my head on a big apple tree, and collasped. I was just about to get up when Kaz grabbed my tail, swung me to a tall tree, and pinned me on the it. "Let me go!" I shouted, kicking my legs. "Zak." Kaz said. "Let me go now!" I shouted again, not paying attention. "Zak." Kaz said again, only this time, louder. "I SAID LET ME GO!" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes. "ZAK LISTEN TO ME!" Kaz screamed back, louder than me. "What do you even want me for anyway?! Why would you want a monster like me?! WHY?!" I screamed/asked him. "Because you aren't a monster Zak! There's a reason I came here looking for you!" Kaz replied. "Oh yeah? Then what's that?" I asked him, tears still falling from my eyes.

"It's this." He said calmly. Then the next thing I knew, I felt something soft touch my lips. When I open my eyes, I can't belive what I was seeing. Kaz was, kissing someone. And that someone is me. The kiss was long and yet gentle. Then after a few minutes, Kaz broke away, stareing at me. "Zak, I had feelings for you ever since I saw the real you. When I firstly came to this world, I was looking for that 'special someone'. And then, I found you. No one beside's you can make me really happy. Not even Ricky can make me truly happy. Then I relized that all I need was you." Kaz confessed, wiping my tears away gently. "Y-you really mean it?" I asked. "Of course." He said as he kissed me again, but this time, I kissed back.


End file.
